


Hot

by Momo_fics



Series: A new world [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot, M/M, heat - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: It's a hot day
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: A new world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Hot

Jack breathed in and out slowly through his mouth open looking at the sky in a daze. It was hot as hell outside today. For some reason the entity decided to be a dick and make it unbearably hot.

Your friends are back at the campfire passed out from the heat, it's so hot the killers didn't even bother to chase after you when you made eye contact. They would look at you, attempt to chase you, then just shrug it off and lay back down in the shade. Even Michael was affected by this damn heat, removing the top part of his overalls showing off his tank top.

Jake's face you'd probably go red from looking at Michele's firm muscular body if the heat hadn't beat him to it. Jake groans as he sits up crawling over two-shit, who knows at this point. Michael had gone off somewhere, Jake didn't bother asking where instead just laying his face on the hot dirt and grass.

Not long after Michael came back lazily picking up Jake by the arms dragging the poor boy to some place. Maybe the heat got to Michele's head and now he was going to kill his boyfriend while under the spell of dillierusness. Ah well, maybe death can be the sweet release from the heat for Jake. Not like he could do anything in this condition anyway.

Jake was confused when Michael started to strip off his close. Poor boy must be in some weird type of unbearable heat type sleep walking.

But instead, Michele actually dragged to a little lake that was settled somewhere in the woods. The big man pushed Jake in the lake immediately cooling him off, Jake sighs in relief as the cool water touched his skin.

Michele joined in, tearing off his mask breathing a bit heavily. Jake laughs a little.

"You should take off your mask more often, you look good without it."

Michael doesn't say anything, only rolling his eyes a little then closing them to rest in the cool water.

Jake laughs again closing his eyes as well resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.


End file.
